Lonewolf, she-wolf
by NatNicole
Summary: A girl who believes her identity to be fake, is overprotective of her brother and loved watching the Digimon TV show in her blurry past finds herself going on a journey through the Digital World. Can she begin to trust the other DigiDestineds and allow herself to let the past just go? Rated K / T. Digimon Adventure with lots more mixed in (such as new plot points and stuff).


**Ep.1. And so it begins…**

* * *

I'm walking down a street, my gloved hands in my jeans' pockets. I'm wearing my favourite outfit: a green tank top with a collar like a polo shirt's, brown gloves, blue jeans and brown shoes. My blond hair is spiky and makes me look like a boy, and my cold eyes are azure in colour.

I guess I should've been expecting this. Dad says I need to get out more and make friends, so of course he would stick me to a camp for the whole summer. He's not even at home most of the time; how does he even know that I'm friendless? Never mind, I honestly don't care. It's not like it matters.

My name is Yamato Ishida, or Matt as Dad calls me. I'm 12 years old, and the eldest child of Hiroaki Ishida and Nancy Takaishi. My parents are divorced, and I have a little brother called TK. His actual name is Takeru Takaishi. I haven't seen my brother for ages, except for at Christmas when he came to stay at the apartment Dad and I live in at Odaiba.

I sighed, watching my shoes as I trudge along. To be honest, I'm nothing but a fake. An impostor. My true name is Matilda Smith and I'm not from this world. I ended up here one day seven years ago, waking up in a body that isn't even mine. I was five at the time and couldn't understand what happened, only feeling excited to live in this realm, universe, whatever this place is called, since I recognized it as the same one as the Real World of 'Digimon Adventure' and 'Digimon Zero Two'. I couldn't remember much about the show really, only bits and pieces. No wonder, considering how young I was.

I wasn't shocked or surprised to find that Matt was a girl, most likely because I was too young to really understand. I just took everything in stride, and whenever I asked or said something that sounded crazy to my parents, they would laugh and say I have a very wide imagination. Can't really blame them.

It was a year later that my parents had a divorce, and Mum took TK since he was so small. I remained with Dad, and the two halves of our family moved to separate locations. Us Ishidas have lived in Odaiba ever since, while Mum and TK moved to Nakano and their surname was changed to Mum's maiden name Takaishi.

While I'm very well used to this life, now that I'm older I can't help questioning things a little. Why am I in this body? What happened to the real Matt Ishida? Was Matt really a boy after all and that changed when I took over his body? Was this all an accident of some sort or was it meant to be?

It started raining. Whatever, I don't care. Hehe, funny. 'Whatever' is pretty much my favourite word.

* * *

I got off the bus and looked around the campsite. Nothing much to see, just a regular campsite. TK jumped onto my back and laughed. I smiled a little and carried him in a piggyback, heading for one of the cabins that a camp director named Mr Fujiama (who also happened to be a teacher at my school) pointed out. I was carrying by each hand a large sports bag that held my and TK's clothes, toothbrushes, etc. I had to spend last night at Mum's and she made sure we had everything we needed. I managed to sneak off with TK early this morning to stock on our secret stash of sweets and such.

Once inside I set TK down and he raced about excitedly, exploring every corner of the cabin. I went to one of the bunk beds that were lined against one wall along with one single bed, and climbed up into a top bunk before leaving my and TK's bags there. My 9-year-old brother was carrying a light turquoise backpack on his back, and I looked at him while calling out: "Hey, TK, give me your backpack, okay?"

The smaller blond shook his head. "Mm-mm. I wanna carry it around with me. It's not all that heavy, you know," he replied. I had a feeling that he didn't want to risk anyone finding our secret stash.

I nodded and climbed down just as another kid entered the cabin. He was short, probably around TK's age, and was carrying a laptop under his arm. I recognized him as Izzy.

He looked at me and nodded curtly while saying: "Hello. I am Koushiro Izumi. This cabin was assigned to me."

I nodded. "Yamato Ishida. My brother is Takeru Takaishi."

"Call us Matt and TK!" my brother chirped before coming over and taking my gloved hand. He tugged on it. "Ma-att! Lets go outside and play!"

I chuckled. "Okay, little bro. Bye, Koushiro. It was nice to meet you." I'm not sure what compelled me to say that. Maybe because he gives off this feeling that reminds me of myself. Neither of us are exactly fans of socializing.

"Likewise," Koushiro replied, then set his bag on a bottom bunk and sat down on the floor in front of it to open his laptop.

I let my brother drag me outside and spotted two kids around my age, Tai and Sora, coming towards us. They looked at us and smiled. "Hi, I'm Taichi Kamiya, but just call me Tai. I guess we'll be sharing a cabin with you guys, huh?"

I raised an eyebrow. "Seems that way," I replied monotonously.

"Hi there. My name's Sora Takenouchi."

I glanced at her, then started walking away while still holding TK's hand. He looked at them over his shoulder and called out: "I'm TK and this is Matt!"

* * *

Two days have passed since the afternoon I came to camp. So far the camp counsellors have simply allowed us to explore the camp grounds on our own with many warnings to not touch any plants we don't know or wander too far.

By now I've met all the kids TK and I were sharing a cabin with: Koushiro, Tai, Sora, a girl named Mimi Tachikawa who was madly in love with the colour pink (much to my disgust), Joe Kido who was the weirdest boy I've ever met with his phobias and allergies, and fraternal twins named Ryoko and Ryo Akiyama. Frankly, the only one I got along with was Koushiro and even that was because we didn't bother each other. Mimi left me relatively alone because of how I looked like a boy, which I'm glad for since I don't think I could handle the way she kept pestering Sora to try a girlish look from a magazine Mimi had brought with her. Sora was fairly friendly and I didn't mind talking to her a tiny bit, but even then it was only about something neutral like what we expect to do while at camp. Tai was pretty friendly too, but he mostly hung around with Sora. Joe would have his nose in a book about medicine half the time. The twins (who were 11 years old, two years older than TK and a year older than Koushiro) constantly drove me crazy with their complaints over wanting to go swimming and horse-back riding. Where the hell did they **get** those ideas from?

I stood up straight from my sitting position on the ground and turned my head look over at the goggle-head when Tai fell from a tree. Noticing snowflakes floating past my nose, I looked up at the sky and let out a small gasp. I couldn't believe it; it was snowing! In the middle of July!

"Huh?" TK looked up from his spot on the ground, where he had been looking at a flower. I walked over to him.

"Come on, TK," I said, placing a gloved hand on my younger brother's shoulder and leading him towards the cabin. The others started heading there too, Joe carrying the emergency bag that had to be held onto by one kid in each cabin when it was their turn (although his turn technically was yesterday). The camp counsellors were making sure all the kids at the camp went to their respective cabins.

* * *

After an hour or two of waiting out the snowstorm, it stopped and Tai opened the cabin's door. "Whoa! Looks like toboggan races are cancelled. So let's have canoe races instead," the goggle-head said grinning cheerfully, then ran out with a laugh.

"I'm gonna build the biggest snowman!" TK said as he joyfully skipped out.

"Hey, TK, be careful! Slow down!" I called as I ran out after him.

"Brr! It's freezing and I didn't even bring a jacket," Sora remarked, walking out while hugging herself in an effort to keep warm.

"Wow, this is awesome!" Ryoko yelled, running after TK.

"Wait for me, sis!" Ryo called, hurrying after his twin. The three of them and Tai then started a snowball fight.

"Man. I was worried I'd catch a summer cold, but this is even worse!" Joe said, looking outside.

"Wow!" Mimi gasped with a big smile as she came up beside Joe to look outside at the snow. She then ran out herself, the blue-haired boy following her. "Why didn't I pack my fluffy pink snow boots?"

I rolled my eyes when I heard her say that. Seriously, this girl has an addiction to that colour!

"Whoa, check that out!" I exclaimed, spotting something in the sky. The others all looked up to see these weird lights in the sky.

"Izzy! Come on out here, you gotta see this!" Tai yelled at the cabin and the red-haired computer genius came out and was too shocked (like the rest of us) to bother telling Tai that his name was Koushiro. Beautiful colours floated in the sky.

"It's beautiful. Magical even," Mimi said.

"Yeah, but what is it?" Koushiro asked as he walked over.

"Maybe an aurora?" Sora suggested.

"You mean aurora borealis, the northern lights? But that's impossible. You see that in Alaska. We're way too far south," Koushiro said.

"Tell that to the snow," Sora replied.

"I really think we all oughta get back inside before we all come down with ammonia," Joe said, pushing up his glasses that had slid down his nose a little.

"And miss this? The sky is, like, short circuiting," I said without looking away from the sight above.

"Hey, what's that?" Tai asked as the lights began to swirl around and then shot out these orange flames down at the children.

"Do you think we need sunscreen?" Mimi asked.

"RUN!" Ryo and Ryoko yelled at the same time, and everyone ducked down for cover as the flames hit the ground.

Two fireballs came straight for me as I hid my brother under myself to keep him safe while shutting my eyes. The fireballs hit the ground, making snow fly up all around the kids.

After it was all over, I lifted my head and looked at my sibling in worry and asked: "Are you okay?"

"Yeah," TK said, nodding his head.

"Everyone, are you all right?" Sora asked as she stood up and removed her arms from being crossed above her head.

"We're still here," I replied.

"That was scary!" Mimi exclaimed, clutching her cowgirl hat.

"W-what was that?" Joe asked, feeling a little scared.

"Meteors?" Koushiro suggested as he crawled over to one of the holes to search for the fireballs.

Just then a white light shot out of the hole and there were plenty of others that came out of all the holes that were made. There was some sort of little pale blue device inside each of the lights, and every one of us grabbed one. The light disappeared but the device I was holding felt cool in my hand.

"OK, so it's not meteors," Koushiro corrected himself as he grabbed his when it floated up from the hole.

"What… are these?" Sora asked. I had a hunch on what the answer to her question was, but decided not to say anything.

"I really think we should find the camp counsellors," Joe remarked.

"My guess is some sort of remote digital apparatus," Koushiro replied to Sora.

"No instructions?" Ryo asked, looking at Tai's device.

"Forget the instructions, surf's up!" the goggle-head said, pointing over to the cliff they were on and everyone yelled when a giant green wave shot up from nowhere and then some sort of force scooped us all except the twins up into the wave.

"I knew I should have gone to cheerleading camp!" Mimi yelled.

* * *

There were different coloured lights that went all around us seven and things seemed to get a little digital like on a computer screen when it's being turned on before I blacked out.

* * *

A while later, I could feel someone constantly jumping on top of my stomach the way TK used to when he was smaller. I groaned and rolled over onto my stomach before burying my face into my arms.

"Get up, get up, get up!" a voice kept saying.

I scowled and waved my hand in the direction it came from, but when whoever-it-was wouldn't give up I opened my eyes.

I blinked.

"No frigging way…" I murmured, staring into the orange-red eyes of a furry orange head with a cream face and a sharp knife-like horn – a Tsunomon.

I sat up and yelped when the little Digimon jumped into my arms. "Finally, you woke up! I've been waiting forever for you!" he said.

I cocked my head, asking: "Why?"

"Because we're partners!" the furball replied as if it should have been obvious. To him, I guess it was.

I then heard a yell sound over the area, and I figured that was Tai meeting Koromon.

Not seeing anyone nearby, I gasped: "TK!" I stood up and started looking around frantically for my little brother. I swear, if he's hurt someone's gonna pay!

"Matt!" I heard his voice call, and at once ran into that direction.

"TK!" I called out, pushing a big leaf out of my way. I saw the little blond sitting on the ground hugging a white long-eared creature I couldn't remember the name of.

"Matt, look! This is Tokomon; he says we're gonna be best friends!" TK said happily. He then looked at the In-Training. "Matt's my big sister and she's the coolest ever."

I grinned at that. I always wanted TK to look up to me; it was my job to protect him and make sure he would always be happy.

I suddenly heard a loud screeching and buzzing noise, and then some trees were knocked down to reveal a gigantic red beetle. I quickly pulled TK (who was still holding Tokomon) behind a tree so the big bug wouldn't notice us.

But Tokomon wriggled out of TK's arms and ran off.

My brother ran trying to catch up to the hamster, calling for him: "Tokomon!"

"Hey, wait!" I shouted, hurrying after them. "TK, wait up!"

As I came through some bushes I saw Tai, Sora and Koushiro there along with Koromon, and two more Digimon whose names I couldn't remember for the moment. Tokomon and TK were with them.

"Matt, you too?" Tai asked.

"Yeah," I replied nonchalantly, realizing that he probably meant Tsunomon. "This is Tsunomon."

We then heard yelling and turned to see Joe running towards us in a panicked state. "Aaaaahh!" he screamed.

He stopped and bent down panting, then panicked again when a grey seal-like little creature with a long orange tuft of hair on its head climbed up to his shoulder laughing. "Geez, are you always this scared of everything?" he asked humorously.

Joe just yelled, and I couldn't help chuckling at that. Koushiro chuckled too, while Tai, Sora and TK full on laughed. He looked at us and shouted: "What are you laughing at? This thing won't leave me alone! Aahh! There are more of them!"

"Hey, I'm not a thing! The name's Bukamon!" the creature on his shoulder said, but wasn't at all annoyed. He jumped off Joe's shoulder and joined up with the other little creatures.

"Just what are they?" Joe demanded.

"Digimon, digital monsters," the six creatures chorused.

"Digimon?" Tai echoed, confused.

"Yeah, Digimon!" came the reply.

"We're brave," Koromon said.

"And very loyal," Tsunomon added.

"With beautiful hair," the one with a blue flower on her head – Yokomon, I remember think – stated.

"Or maybe no hair at all," the bald pale pink blob with arms said.

"We can be funny. Ha!" Bukamon stated with a grin.

"And adorable," Tokomon finished.

Tai grinned. "Nice to meet you all. My name's Tai." He then introduced the rest of us in turns. "This is my best friend Sora."

"Nice place you have here, except for the bugs," the orangette said, smiling with her gloved hands clasped behind her back.

"The self-proclaimed rock star over there is Matt." Tai was probably referring to my spiky hair.

"No autographs, please," I joked.

"Computer genius here is Izzy."

Koushiro smiled and I guess he's given up on correcting Tai about his name, since all he said was: "This forest is very interesting."

"Worry-wart there is Joe."

"I would shake your hands, if you had any," Joe said, now smiling and completely recovered from his panic attack.

"And last but not least, that's uh…"

"TK. Call me TK," my brother said, smiling happily.

"That's everyone. But isn't someone missing?"

"That girl with the pink hat," Sora pointed out.

"Her name is Mimi," Joe and I corrected at the same time.

Just then said girl came running from the bushes and trees some way away, a little lime green creature with a cream face and twin leaves sprouting from her head close behind. Mimi was screaming.

"Calm down, it's not gonna hurt you," Sora called out to the girl, most likely thinking Mimi was running from the little creature.

I don't know what she was running from, but I'm guessing it's definitely the little Digimon – whose name, by the way, was Tanemon.

"Mimi, it's OK. You don't have to be afraid," Tai added as we all took some steps towards the screaming girl.

We stopped when that red bug burst through the trees and Mimi tripped, so Tanemon stopped. Everyone ducked down when the bug flew over us and seemed to disappear into the trees.

"Mimi, are you all right?" Tanemon asked.

"Think so," Mimi said softly as she sat up.

"Don't worry, Tanemon's here to protect you."

"It's OK now," Sora said, walking over and placing a hand on Mimi's shoulder comfortingly

"Oh, Sora!" Mimi exclaimed. I rolled my eyes; this girl's a real nuisance sometimes!

"Watch it, here he comes!" Tai yelled, looking over his shoulder where the giant beetle had disappeared off to. We all got up and started running with the goggle-head in the lead as that bug flew at them.

"Down!" I yelled when I looked over my shoulder and saw that stupid bug was going to dive for us. I protected TK by putting an arm over him as all of us hit the ground.

"Will this nightmare never end? My mum is going to want a complete and total refund," Joe said.

"Here he comes again!" Yokomon warned.

"OK, that does it. No more running away!" Tai said, standing up with his fists raised.

"What else can we do?" Sora asked.

"There's no way we can fight that thing," I added. I know there's something we could do to win, but what was it? It had something to do with our digivices…

"Not fight and win anyway," Izzy quipped.

We all began running again to try and get away from the giant bug that was stalking us, but were cut off when we ran into a clearing that happened to lead to a cliff with no other place to run as it jutted out in a point.

"Great, anyone bring a helicopter?" I said sarcastically.

"Be careful, Tai," Sora said as her best friend walked over to the edge and looked around, trying to find a way down or something, but hung his head in defeat before he looked back at the rest of us.

"There's no way down. We're gonna have to find another way," Tai said.

"Another way where?" Sora asked.

"How about outta here?" I replied sarcastically.

The sound of trees crashing into each other and breaking made all of us scream and run to where Tai was as that damn beetle made himself known. We dived to the ground again as he swooped in over us and flew over to where Tai was.

"Watch out, Tai!" Sora yelled to the goggle-head as he began to run away and then Koromon jumped up to go save him.

"Not again!" Tai said as he watched.

"Digimon, attack!" Yokomon said and then all seven In-Trainings jumped up and started spitting out pale pink bubbles from their mouths, making the bug angry and he knocked them back with his clawed hand.

"Yokomon!" Sora yelled.

That giant creepy crawler was temporarily blinded by the attack the gang of little Digimon used on him and he went crashing into the trees, while we took that moment to run to our new friends and pick them all up.

I hugged Tsunomon with a sigh of relief over him being relatively unharmed. Heck, I've known him only an hour or two but I still cared for him. I have to admit, that's pretty unusual coz I normally–

"Oh no!" Joe exclaimed as that damn bug came back, cutting my thoughts off. The giant bug was not happy, and if looks could kill all of us would be dead already.

"Get back!" I yelled, pulling TK behind myself as we all stood at the cliff.

"I was hoping we'd seen the last of him," Sora said as she held Yokomon.

"Me too. Guess he had other plans," Tai said.

The Champion level started walking slowly towards us in a very taunting manner as he kept snapping his pincers.

"OK, get ready to run," Tai said to the others.

"Run where?" I sneered at him, earning myself an annoyed glare from the goggle-head.

"No, we fight," Koromon said.

"Huh?" Tai looked down at the long-eared creature.

"That's right. It's the only way. Stay and fight!" the In-Training said.

"Give it up, will ya," Tai scolded.

"Koromon is right. It's time to show what we're made of," the little Digimon in Izzy's arms said he struggled to get away.

"No, don't, Motimon!" the red-head said, trying to hold on.

"They're right," Yokomon agreed.

"No way. It's hopeless. You're no match for him, Yokomon!" Sora said.

"We can do it! Let me go, let me go, let me go!" Tsunomon said as he tried to get away from me, and Tokomon was doing the same in TK's arms as did all the other Digimon. Each of the Digimon was struggling and managed to get out of our hold, jumping towards Kuwagamon.

We cried out to them to come back, but they weren't listening so we went to run after them. "KOROMON!" Tai shouted at the same time I shouted: "TSUNOMON!"

The screens of our digivices started glowing in a different colour each. Mine sky blue, Tai's orange, Izzy's purple, Sora's red, Mimi's lime green, TK's yellow and Joe's gray.

The Digimon began to glow and change.

"Koromon digivolve to… Agumon."

"Yokomon digivolve to… Biyomon."

"Motimon digivolve to… Tentomon."

"Tsunomon digivolve to… Gabumon."

"Tokomon digivolve to… Patamon."

"Bukamon digivolve to… Gomamon."

"Tanemon digivolve to… Palmon."

The lights all faded away and showed off the new Digimon.

"What in the–? Look at them! What happened to the little guys?" Sora asked.

"They're… bigger," Tai said in wonder.

I grinned; this was totally awesome!

The seven Digimon then all attacked, but were knocked down.

"All right, then. You asked for it!" Agumon growled, his pupils becoming slits.

"Poison Ivy!" Palmon called out, vines coming out of her hands and holding the stupid beetle, whom Izzy just told me is called Kuwagamon, down.

"Boom Bubble!" Patamon cried out, swelling up his chest and letting out a burst of air.

"Super Shocker!" Tentomon yelled, electrocuting Kuwagamon.

Kuwagamon flew down to the ground, Gomamon taking his chance and rolling under the giant red beetle's leg, tripping the Champion.

"Pepper Breath!" Agumon called, shooting a fireball at him. It was like Patamon's Boom Bubble, only covered in orange flames.

"Blue Blaster!" Gabumon growled, breathing a stream of blue flames at Kuwagamon.

"Spiral Twister!" Biyomon growled, letting off some lime green flames that spiralled towards the giant bug.

"Now, all together!" called Agumon.

They all put their attacks together and blasted Kuwagamon, sending him back into the forest, extremely wounded and defeated.

"They made vapour ware out of him!" Izzy exclaimed in wonder.

"Amazing!" Tai said.

"Tai, I told you we could do it!" Agumon laughed as he and the other Digimon ran over to the kids.

"Koromon, or Agumon, or who-ever-you-are, you did it! You did it! You did it!" Tai cheered, running forward and giving the Rookie a hug.

All of us were laughing and hugging our Digimon friends, although Izzy looked at his in a studying way and Joe was freaked out, when Kuwagamon burst into the clearing again.

"Watch out!" Sora yelled.

"Guess we celebrated too soon," Tai stated, his smile turning into a frown.

Kuwagamon then stabbed his pincers into the cliff and it cracked, sending us kids and the Digimon all falling down into the water below.

Great, this totally blows. I've known Gabumon for all of an hour and now I'm gonna die.

Wrapping my arms around TK protectively while Gabumon held onto my leg, I screamed furiously: "I FREAKING HATE THIS PLACE!"

* * *

To be continued…

* * *

None of the other seasons have taken place in this universe. It's sorta AU.

I know I've got tons of unfinished fics, but this idea kept nagging at me so I couldn't help writing it down. My fics 'Golden Dragon' and 'Sakura Kanbara' have the same theme as this one, and if this fic's popular I'll publish them. Actually, I think I'll publish them anyways, once I've completed at least most of the fics I'm writing now.

So who thinks this fic's stupid? Or good? I need to know your opinions so I can decide whether this is worth continuing.


End file.
